Officer Down: News to Share
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Emily's pregnant. Time to let the others in on the secret. HP JRo MG ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next Officer Down. So, last story you were excited to learn that Emily is pregnant. This is just gonna be a short, or at least I'm aiming for short, little one where Hotch and Em fill, not only the team in on the baby but Jack and Haley as well. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I own the baby.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily laid on her and Hotch's bed, trying to steady her stomach. She'd love nothing more then to shoot the idiot who said morning sickness for the first time. It was four in the afternoon and she had just finished throwing up for the third time in the past hour. Hotch was off getting Jack, as they had him Wednesday nights for dinner and Emily had wanted to go with but Hotch insisted she stay home, as she was pale and tired. They planned on telling Jack about the baby tonight. Providing Emily could stop throwing up long enough.

Lifting her shirt, Emily looked at her slightly swelled stomach. "Please baby, Mommy needs to help Daddy tell your brother about you and I can't do that if you're making me sick."

Feeling that her stomach wasn't settling down any, Emily groaned and dropped her head down on Hotch's pillow. Great, the baby wasn't even born yet and already a problem child. Knowing the father of her demon child would be back soon with Jack, Emily decided to move to the living room. Sitting up slowly, Emily scooted off the bed and stood up. Giving herself a moment, she decided she was okay and headed for the living room. She did not remember JJ getting sick this much with Henry. But then, Hotch told her, every pregnancy was different. That was after she asked if Haley was this sick with Jack. Emily wanted to know if it was a pregnancy thing or a curse from carrying a Hotchner baby.

Making a quick detour to grab the saltines Hotch had gotten for her, Emily finally made it to the couch and started slowly munching on her crackers. Leaning her head back, Emily prayed the morning, she snorted, sickness would only last the first trimester. Nine, ten she courted herself, months of this and her baby would never hear the end of it. Neither would Hotch for knocking her up.

Hearing Hotch's key in the lock, yes he demanded Emily lock the door after him, Emily placed her saltines on the coffee table and plastered a smile on her face. Not that the smile was hard, she loved it when they got Jack. The little boy was everything to her, even if he wasn't her flesh and blood. Hotch opened the front door and the little tornado that was Jack Hotchner came bolting through.

"Emmy!" the little boy said as he ran for his third favorite person in the world.

Emily held her arms out and caught Jack, making sure he didn't crash into her stomach.

"Hey baby," Emily said, hugging Jack close. "you excited for tonight?"

Jack nodded fast. "Yeah! I like Mr. Dave's house!"

Emily fixed Jack so he was sitting on Hotch's lap, as the man had joined the two on the couch.

"Well, before we go, Daddy and I have news." Emily said.

Jack's eyes lit up like it was Christmas. "Really? What?"

Hotch smiled at his son. "Do you remember what you asked Santa for last year?"

Jack nodded. "A brother or sister."

Emily smiled also. "Well buddy, you're gonna get your wish."

Jack looked between his father and Emily for a moment before a huge grin broke out on his face. "Really?" both adults nodded. "When?"

"Just after your next birthday." Hotch said.

Jack pouted. "But Daddy! That's so far away!"

Emily ran her hand over Jack's head. "It's not too far Jack. The baby will be here before you know it. Until then, you'll still get to talk to the baby."

Jack frowned. "How?"

"Do you remember when Miss JJ was pregnant with Henry?" Hotch asked.

Jack nodded and giggled. "I could feel him kicking inside her." he frowned again. "Who's the new baby inside now?"

Emily smiled softly. "Me, buddy."

Jack looked at Emily, his little eyes wide. "You're gonna be a mommy, Emmy?"

Emily nodded. "Yup and you're gonna be a big brother."

Jack looked at Hotch. "What about you, Daddy?"

Hotch smiled. "Well, I'm gonna be the new baby's daddy, just like I'm yours."

"So you're gonna be both our daddy?" Jack asked. Hotch nodded. Once again, Jack frowned. "Can you do that?"

Hotch and Emily laughed.

"Yes buddy, I can." Hotch said. "Is that okay with you, that I'm gonna be the baby's daddy too?"

Jack nodded. "Course! You're the bestest Daddy ever!"

Emily smiled as Hotch hugged Jack. She knew Hotch doubted himself sometimes but when Jack said things like that, it was hard for anyone to not accept it.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack bounced happily between Hotch and Emily as they walked up to Dave's front door. The little boy was extremely excited to share the news of his new sibling with the others. So excited that Hotch and Emily had to make him promise that he would wait for their okay before saying anything. Jack had promised, well he grumbled but he promised. From the looks of the cars parked in the driveway, the only ones who weren't there yet were Morgan and Garcia. Take that back, there were head lights coming up the drive way. Hotch picked Jack up, not wanting him to bounce his way to Morgan and Garcia until the car was stopped and off. Hotch and Emily waited for Morgan and Garcia before continuing up to the house. Hotch let Jack knock on the door, even though they all had a key, then pushed the front door open.

"It's about time you guys got here." Dave said. "Reid's been confusing us."

JJ snorted from Dave's side. "He's been confusing you, Dave. Austin and I are fine."

Dave looked at JJ. "You're supposed to be on my side."

JJ patted Dave's cheek. "Yes dear."

The others laughed as Hotch out Jack down and the little boy ran over to Henry's play pen, so they could 'talk'. After removing their coats, the four adults settled down in the living room with Reid, JJ, Dave and Austin.

Austin frowned slightly as she looked at Emily. "Are you okay Em? You look a little pale."

While the others looked at Emily, Emily looked at Hotch. They were gonna wait till after dinner but they should have known someone would pick up on Emily's paleness. She'd thrown up one more time before they left the apartment. Then let Hotch know if the morning sickness lasted the whole pregnancy, he was sleeping on the couch for the first year of their child's life.

Hotch nodded to Emily and took her hand as she looked over at Jack.

"Jack," the little boy looked at her. "you can tell them now."

Jack grinned. "Really?"

Emily nodded with a smile. "Yup, go ahead."

The others looked at Jack as the little boy stood up.

"I'm gonna be a big brother!" he shouted.

It took a second for Jack's words to register with everyone. Then they turned back to Hotch and Emily, who were both smiling and nodding. A flurry of activity happened in the next few minutes, starting with JJ, Austin and Garcia squealing loudly. It took a bit for everyone to calm down, mainly Jack after Morgan started tickling him.

"When did you find out?" JJ asked.

"She told me Friday and we went to the doctor Saturday." Hotch said as Emily leaned into his side. He looked at her. "Em?"

Emily shook her head. "I'm good, as long as I don't move." she looked at Austin. "To answer your question Austin, I'm okay. Baby just likes making Mommy run for the bathroom."

"Morning sickness." JJ said with an understanding smile.

Emily grunted. "Morning my foot."

Dave waved a hand. "Hang on, if you two have known since Saturday, why didn't you tell us before today?"

"We decided we wanted to tell Jack first." Hotch said.

Emily shifted a bit. "Though, you guys are blind. I've been bouncing between the bathroom and my desk the past two days."

"Hey! I've been teaching classes!" Reid defended himself.

Emily nodded. "You're forgiven." she turned to Morgan. "You're not."

Morgan opened his mouth but Garcia slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Don't try it Stud Muffin." Garcia said. "She's pregnant, we'll all turn away if she tries to kill you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily glanced at Jack, who was sound asleep in the back seat. The team was good at tiring the little boy out and now Hotch and Emily were on their way to bring Jack back to his mother. Emily looked back at Hotch.

"Are we gonna tell Haley?" Emily asked. She saw Hotch frown in confusion. "About the baby. Jack's gonna say something."

Hotch nodded. "Good point." he exhaled. "Yeah, we'll tell her when we drop Jack off."

Emily leaned back in her seat. "How exactly does one tell their ex that they're having a baby with someone else?"

Hotch laughed slightly. "Carefully I'm guessing. Haley's been supportive of our relationship from the start. This should go easily."

Emily nodded as her eyes drifted close. "Well for now, I'm following your son's example. Wake me when we get there."

Hotch smiled and took Emily's hand, giving it a squeeze to let her know he would wake her.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

(A/N: Switching to Haley's POV, kinda. So Hotch will be Aaron.)

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Haley watched out the window as Aaron's car pulled into the driveway. She could see both Jack and Emily sound asleep and decided to go outside to get Jack so Aaron wouldn't have to wake Emily. Stepping out onto the front steps, Haley watched Aaron turn to Emily, gently smoothing her hair back as he woke her up. Both got out of the car and Haley smiled at them.

"I was gonna come get Jack so you didn't have to wake Emily." Haley said as Aaron took their son out of the back.

Emily returned the smile. "We have something to share with you so he needed to wake me anyway."

Haley cocked her head curiously. "Is everything okay?"

Aaron nodded with Jack settled in his arms. "Everything's fine."

Haley waved towards the house. "Why don't you go lay him down then we can talk."

The three adults and sleeping child headed inside and while Aaron carried Jack upstairs, Haley and Emily settled at the dining room table. Haley looked Emily over and noticed the woman looked more tired then the last time Haley saw her. Though, with the job Emily and Aaron did, being tired wasn't all that strange. What Haley did find strange was the sort of glow Emily seemed to have about her.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" Haley asked again.

Emily nodded with a smile. "I promise Haley, if something was wrong, I wouldn't wait for Aaron get come back down to tell you."

"Thank you for that Emily." Haley said.

"Of course." Emily said softly.

Aaron rejoined the two then and sat beside Emily. "He's all tucked in."

"Okay, so what's going on?" Haley asked, more then a little curious at what the two had to share.

Aaron looked at Emily and she nodded. Haley was his ex so she'd let him do the talking. Aaron looked back at Haley. He figured beating around the bush wouldn't work so he decided to come out and say it.

"We just wanted to let you know that Emily's pregnant." Aaron said as gently as he could.

Haley wasn't sure what she was expecting Aaron to say but it sure wasn't that. That definitely explained the glow around Emily. Surprisingly to Haley, she didn't feel jealous or angry. She was happy for them so she told them.

"Congratulations to both of you." Haley said, standing so she could hug them both. "What was Jack's reaction?"

Emily laughed. "As you can imagine, he was very happy about it. It'll probably be the first thing he mentions tomorrow."

Haley laughed as well. "Probably. When are you do?"

Aaron sat back and listened to Haley and Emily talk about the baby. Emily told Haley about the morning sickness and Haley offered some tips for not only that but other things Emily should be expecting throughout the pregnancy. Aaron smiled. He was glad these two were getting along. He didn't want to imagine how hard life would be if the mother of his son and the mother of his newest child didn't get along.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And there we have it. Jack knows, the team knows and Haley knows. All that's left is telling the director to the FBI and Strauss. Thank gods they already have the okay to be together. Though, Strauss' head might just pop. Hehe, that'll be fun. Oh by the way, if Emily seemed a little harsh in the beginning, remember, she is pregnant. She's allowed to be moody. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
